


Three's Perfect

by Cheshagirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need more poly relationships in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like it

It's warm. 

Between them you feel small. 

Between them you feel safe. 

You can't breath though. Asahi, the third year with a glass heart is currently occupying your back, arms wrapped around you middle and his cheek is pressed against your neck. Daichi is underneath you two, an arm slung over Asahi's back, and one dangling off the couch. His head is leaned back against the arm of the couch. They're both napping. You were until you woke up from the need for more oxygen. You sigh, you don't want to wake them up, they had just had practice. 

You spot your phone on the floor and attempt to bring it closer, fingers stretching and wiggling in a vain attempt to catch it. You sigh wistfully, you'll have to wait it out by daydreaming then. 

Suddenly a larger hand grabs your phone. It's brought to your hand and you look up at Daichi, who's looking down at you with blurry eyes. 

"Hello, sleepyhead." You grin. 

He smiles and pecks the top of your head. 

"How long were we out?" Daichi asks and rubs his eye. 

"Hour, hour and half. Asahi is still going." You answer. 

"Not anymore." Asahi's voice rumbles through your back and he presses a kiss to the back of your neck. 

Daichi tilts your chin up and rubs his nose against yours, then starts to pepper your face with small kisses. You giggle as Asahi joins in, pulling the collar of your shirt down to reveal more skin to kiss. You manage to wiggle around so your upper body is twisted to reach them both easier. You grab the back of their heads and pull them in, pressing warm kisses to their lips. 

"Love you." You whisper, touching foreheads with them. 

They answer back in kind, and you smile. 

"Now, go take a shower, you two stink." You tease, pulling a face. 

Daichi smothers you into his chest and you fake gagging noises. Asahi laughs as he stands and you finally get the necessary oxygen you needed. Rolling off Daichi, you watch them kiss each other before making their way to the bedrooms, deciding who'd shower first. 

Yeah, you like having two boyfriends to snuggle with.


	2. Proper Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter and being snowed in makes boys hungry. They need a savior and you are the one who will deliver them from starvation. But what will your thank you be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments and I needed to write again so I had some inspiration

The months had shifted, now snow covered the ground and your breaths came out in small clouds. The chilly air made your cheeks rosey and forced you to sniffle every one in a while despite how many layers you'd bundled yourself into. The mission you were so determinedly intent on finishing was reaching Karasuno’s gym. Despite it being Saturday, and freezing, your boyfriends’ coach decided it'd be nice to have practice. And it just so happened to snow so badly that the volleyball team could not get out back to their homes. And, being teenaged boys who played a school sport, they were starving, withering away according to Nishinoya. 

Which was where you came in. You didn't live too far from the school, and had agreed to travel to the store, buy some food, and bring it to them. Since you'd started dating Daichi and Asahi, the volleyball team designated you as the new team mom, much to Suga’s delight which allowed him the liberty to throw more shade. You enjoyed the team, but at times like this you despised the appetites of teen boys. Nevertheless, you always kept your promise so you shouldered the bags on your arms and continued to to the doors of the gym. You knocked and huffed, kicking off the snow from your boots as you waited. Finally, the door opened to Coach Ukai who grinned and hauled you in by the scarf around your neck. 

“Food!” Was the screech you heard before being surrounded by the team. 

Before you could process what was happening, food was taken from you and you were alone again. You spotted Daichi and Asahi eating together on the bleachers and strode toward them, shedding your coat, hat, mittens, and scarf as you went. You dropped beside them and they greeted you with full mouths and smiles. 

“This is so good, (Y/N)!” Daichi announces. 

“Yes, thank you so much for doing that.” Asahi thanks, leaning over to kiss your cheek. 

Daichi nods with agreement and leans in to follow your boyfriends lead. 

“Ewww!” Tanaka cries, Nishinoya gagging next to him in false disgust. 

Daichi chuckles and you push your chest out with pride. 

“If you think that's gross, then you'll find this horrendous!” You threaten. 

Grabbing your boyfriends’ by the back of their necks, you drag them in close and press deep kisses you each of their lips, moving quickly to coax whimpers of delight from them. They drop their food, four large hands moving to feel along your sides and shoulders, pulling you as close as you can get. A set of lips you recognize as Daichi press insistently on yours, while Asahi works on nipping on suching your neck.

“Alright, that's enough!” Ukai bellows from across the gym. 

You break away from each other, panting and flushed while your boyfriends teammates cry with laughter and gag at your PDA. Daichi is laughing and Asahi, having realized what he'd just done, buries his burning face into the crook of your neck. Daichi suddenly gets a sly grin and leans in, pressing his lips so close to Asahi and your ear that you can feel his breathing, and he growls, “We’ll finish properly thanking you back home.”


End file.
